


WE DO IT FOR LOVE

by carolina_beckerj, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Repata (fandom), Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Ava and Ben, BIIIIG NEWS, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Putting Our Lives Back Together, escaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: These drabbles are between 150-250 words (or at least that's the plan)At this time, we've added The Village, STATION 10,  FBI and THEGET DOWN (Netflix). We're always open to requests re fandoms and 🛳RATED EXPLICIT: not all chapters contain sex, though nearly all will have languageand situationsinappropriate for MINORS
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Ben jones/ava behzadi, Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Sarah Campbell/Nick Porter, Sofia Lopez/Gabe Napolitano, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 89
Kudos: 19





	1. THE VILLAGE-I HAVE NEWS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts), [kim_disilva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_disilva/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts).



> Future Chapters will include REPATA, JELLER, SULLYVANDY, VICLEY, and  
> many more pairings, so please stay tuned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has NEWS, everyone...what coiuld it BE??!

Dinner's over, and Ben Jones announces, to little Sami Hamid's dismay, that the two of THEM  
will clear the table this evening instead of Ava. "Wait...I have some news, for the two of you." She isn't  
nervous, per se...just not completely sure of how either of them will react.

They sit back down, all attention on gorgeous Iranian woman. "I am pregnant," she says quietly, and  
braces for their response. Ben looks at Sami; Sami eyes Ben. Then, suddenly, the little fellow cries "Yippee!"  
این خبر خوب است, Mommy!" (that's good news).

"The best news," adds Big Ben, his smile full of love. The news is not completely un-expected-he and  
Ava stopped using birth control since her return. Since the death of his child (with soon to be ex wife Dana),  
he's yearned to be a Father again; this opportunity now, with his beautiful Ava, is like a gift  
from above.

"Oh...Thank God...Thank God." (خدا را شکر...خدا را شکر)

Sami, somewhat crestfallen, says, "Uh, Oh...DAD"...

Ava holds her arms out to him, hugs him tight. "It will be fine, My Love...درست می شود.

"Right," says Ben. "درست می شود".


	2. THE VILLAGE-LET'S WORK ON IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia Lopez and Gabe Napoliatano talk things out.
> 
> Sarah Campbell and Nick Porter re-connect
> 
> [This one is 300+ words-little longer than I expected, but I'm happy with the result-I hope that  
> you readers are as well. I would really appreciate comments-I love praise, and I also like to  
> know if what goes into the fics is what pleases the AUDIENCE most. WE ship who we ship;  
> that doesn't mean that we can't explore new and exciting genresthemes outside our normal comfort  
> zone-RIGHT? 9There are exceptions, though: STATION 19 IS 'PURE' HUGHES/RIPLEY OR  
> HERRERA SULLIVAN in my /our 'ficdom'...re BLINDSPOT nearly '0' deviation from JELLER or  
> REPATA...AGENTS OF SHIELD: FITZSIMMONS, MACKEELENA, or PHILLINDA  
> we'll consider special requests though. THANK YOU, hope that you enjoy it

SOFIA AND GABE

Sofia: We have to reverse things...START AGAIN, take it slow. Much slower...agreed?

Gabe: Anything you say. Anything

Sofia: You say that NOW...

Gabe: WE had a good time, didn't we?

Sofia: Until you pulled that disappearing act bullshit...and fucked up your chances for the near future.

Gabe: ALL THE WAY fucked up?

Sofia: At least until the near future

Gabe: At least it's just the NEAR future

SARAH AND NICK

"Nicky...how is it that we are SO ARROGANT to believe that you and I can just...turn back time, and go back  
go back to when we were twenty? I'm a 36 year old GRANDMOTHER, for fuck's sake. I have Katie, and Cooper to worry  
about-we need to get her name changed, by the way, to PORTER...anyway...why should WE succeed where so many  
have failed?

Because we love each other, he tells her, after making sure that she's had her say for the moment. Because  
after all of these years, I still love you. NO ONE has ever taken your place, no one ever could...they filled a moment,  
after that moment...it's back to SARAH. My BE (Blue Eyes).

"You could always persuade me," she says. "I don't deny that I still love you, how could I not? But these waves  
are treacherous, Nicky, and I don't wanna end up crashed on the shore again."

"I love you and I want you. And It's CHRISTMAS...we're GRANDPARENTS, and we have a beautiful  
daughter, and it's Christmas."

"I'll say this, and only once: if you hurt me again, or Katie; if you're not ready for this-if it's too 'REAL'  
for you, say so now, and we'll leave it there. 'Cause if any of those things happen, and I let you in, you'd better  
re-deploy, you GOT IT, Staff Sergeant Porter?"

"Copy, Ma'am"


	3. BLINDSPOT-REPATA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the baby's GodMother, Patterson has him for the night, Repata takes  
> advantage of their infant-free night

The THUMPING BASS reverbrates off of the walls of their bedroom; their son is with his MADRINA (Godmother-  
Patterson) and so Repata indulges themselves, for the first time weeks...they certainly can't do this with HIM around:

{If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it}

Ride it she does...reverse cow-girl fashion (she knows that he can't get enough of watching her large behind-cheeks  
jiggle about as they contact his muscled thighs, and she is nothing if not considerate of her Man's wants and needs...

Due to his tremendous core strength, he can lift her completely off of the couch when he thrusts upward, his  
hands clamped upon her bosoms (and her feet hooked behind his calves) allow her to ride him hard without being bounced  
off of his lap. "Asi ME COJES, Baby...ASI, ASI," she chants, "DURO, mas DURO, MI REY!" (That's how you FUCK ME, LIKE THAT,  
LIKE THAT/HARDER HARDER MY KING!)

"I'm marking this pussy; I'm writing PROPERTY OF EDGAR READE ON IT", the heavily-perspiring ex-college football player  
growls.

"MARKAMELA...PON 'EASTA PANOCHA ES DE EDGAR READE: ADELANTE AZUL!," Tasha half-sobs, have shouts, then "EEEEEE!",  
as a gout of tangy female 'nut' sprays out, soaking both of their groains and upper thighs...

{If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARKAMELA...PON 'ESTA PANOCHA ES DE EDGAR READE': ADELANTE AZUL
> 
> MARK IT...PUT PROPERTY OF EDGAR READE-GO BLUE!


	4. STATION 19-VIC AND LUCAS (AND EVA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva Ripley's (Lucas' second ex-wife) presence in Seattle causes BIG problems in the Ripley  
> household.

"Victoria...you need to 'BACK- BACK', Babe...honestly..."

"I'll step back, after you explain what the FUCK Eva is doing sniffing around Seattle? Explain THAT and I'll HAPPILY 'BACK-BACK'!"

"I...rather WE-have an HOA in this development, and the noise volume levels are getting out of hand...LOWER YOUR VOICE."

Victoria Hughes begins clapping her hands in time to the words she's literally spitting: 'WE' WHO! (CLAP) YOU AND YOUR BITCH  
(CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP) BIG-TITTY EVA?! (CLAPCLAPCLAP)

"GODDAMN IT, VIC!, Ripley roars

Tauntingly, Hughes shoots back, "I THOUGHT THAT WE (CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP) HAVE TO KEEP (CLAPCLAPCLAP) THE NOISE DOWN?  
(CLAPCLAPCLAP)

Lights appear outside of their home-FLASHING LIGHTS 🚨...the look that Ripley turns on her could further harden the ice caps.  
Composing himself he answers the ringing doorbell. "Chief...Ripley?!", sputters Patrol Corporal Lani Sanchez...I didn't realize...can we  
step in, please?"

The Chief ushers Cpl Sanchez and her partner, Cpl. Mo Bradley, into his home. "No need to document this, Chief, just...what's going  
on?" asks Bradley.

When Lucas answers, his normally dormant Australian accent rises to the fore: "This one hear is spitting the Dummy, Mate; fair having a  
WHINGE, she is! Oh...sorry, SORRY...our discussion got a bit...loud-some shouting, no HITTING, no physical contact or anything."

Lani Sanchez says to Vic: "Mrs. Ripley? Can we speak in the other room, please?"

While the female officer interviews his wife, Lucas answers a few more questions from the star-struck Mo Bradley. Frowning, he mutters,  
"Bradley...Bradley...MO BRADLEY! WSU, 2012-2016, wasn't it!? Over 200 yards from scrimmage in "our" final bowl game...I was there, Mate!  
Great Fucking performance!"

Bradley 'pssshaws' Ripley's praise, while eating it up. When the two Women return, Vic appears much calmer. It's decided that the  
documentation for this visit will read 'noise complaint', no action taken or needed.' The couple are admonished, though, to not have SPD  
out there again that night, which they quickly agree to. They decide to sleep separately that night, and talk again in the morning.


	5. STATION 19-ANDREA and ROBERT (AND EVA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva Ripley's (Lucas' second ex-wife) presence in Seattle causes BIG problems in the Sullivan-  
> Herrera household.

"How do you even KNOW HER, hmmm?! HOW?" Andy Herrera insists.

"STEP BACK, first, before anything else," responds Captain Robert Sullivan. "I can answer now?  
You want answers-I'll give the answers that I KNOW: Eva is Rip's SECOND WIFE...I know of her through HIM...  
if not for Rip, I would never have met Eva-she's from the Pugent Sound area; WE don't run in those circles,  
Rip and I...not normally...

"SO...TITTY-WOMAN?"

"I CAN FINISH?!...he met her on a trip to Australia, to see his Grandparents (she has people in PERTH,  
Australia). He comes back, Eva is with him. To hang out with HIM, of course I had to 'roll' with HER...I'll tell you that  
Claire couldn't STAND her: the woman has a booming shape, so automatically there's something wrong with her...  
she is a bitch, though.

"And the unbuttoned blouse that time at your office?!

I didn't unbutton that 'HO'S , blouse, and NOT I'm eating shit for it, or taking the blame for her crazy-ass  
activities, Herrera-PUNTO, y se ACABO!" (PERIOD-THAT'S IT).

"Well...why is she flouncing around, shaking her big ass titties in every ones's face? And by the way: I'm NOT  
jealous of her tetas-mine are FINE."

 _FUCK Me, Sully thinks to himself...at least she's kind of joking now..._

"NOW...did I admonish YOU when Ryan Tanner showed up at my house, or the Station, or texted like  
a goddamn fool after we made us official? NO-WHY NOT? Because HE'S in control of what he does, not you...and  
because I have better SENSE (he can't resist slipping in the needle), just like Crazy Ass Eva is gonna do crazy shit  
because she's a GODDAMN PSYCHO!

Mollified, Andy asks meekly, "Does she like CHICKS? I could steer her toward BISHOP-she owes me for  
the JG bullshit...I'm FUCKING with you!", she hurries to clarify.

"She tried to fuck JENNIFER, while still married to Riptide...that hooker's last name should be TRUMP; eyes  
if you run into her, DO NOT ENGAGE HER TITTIES, or else she'll assume you wanna fuck her-tell your friends."


	6. STATION 19-VICTORIA, LUCAS AND THE GANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley SPICE: the 'make-up'

After his shower, 'man facial', and beard trim, Lucas Ripley steps back into his bedroom  
(well...his and VIC'S), his very pleasantly surprised to find a naked and freshly-showered Victoria  
Hughes naked on top of the sheets of their bed...NAKED might be the wrong word: NEARLY NAKED  
would be closer to the facts: sheer red thigh high stockings, lacy red thong with, black ribbons, and  
a red bra, (also with black ribbons) cradling her perky bosoms

"I acted like a fool last night, and I'm sorry...I'll show you how much, if you'll come over here." He  
does...with SPEED...

At the Station, the gift exchange is already nearly concluded (Secret Santa Style): the couple place packages  
marked 'Sully' and 'Andy'under the tree, and take the ones marked 'Chief' and 'Vic' (per regulation, the exchange of  
gifts is limited to those of equivalent rank, ie: Andy, Vic, and Jack as Lieutenants, may be one another's 'Secret Santa').

There's plenty of food, including turkey, ham, cornish hens, potato salad, greens, corn on the cob, and of course,  
assorted soft drinks, iced tea, juices, and non-alcohol sparkling water. The group has a great time eating and hanging out.  
Sullivan and Herrera will be away for the next two days (SEE MEET THE SULLIVANS by patty_parker60), and Ripley phones  
to express holiday wishes; when Sully answers, he puts him on speaker so that they can all have a group 'gab-fest'.


	7. THE VILLAGE-ALL IS FORGIVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, Gabe and Sofia have made up, and MAKE UP SEX, ya know!!

One might 'knock' certain aspects of Gabe Napolitano...his STAMINA isn't one. Sofia Lopez can attest to that-they have  
alternated between oral (fellatio and cunnilingus), and a half dozen positions for the past 45 minutes, and Gabe shows no  
no signs of slowing down. Apparently, it is time for another round of oral: he eagerly as a beaver brings his head between  
her legs and begins bathing her soaked labia with gentle, though urgent swipes of his limber tongue. This young Mister really  
knows how to 'eat pussy'!

He reaches up, making her squirm by fondling her perky tits, rubbing her nipples into hard, quivering little peaks. He dips a finger  
into her dripping gash, wetting the tip, and raises that same digit to her lips- she licked it eagerly, her horniness very apparent by this  
action. He carefully licks, nibbles, lightly bites, and suctions Sofia's vaginal trench like a starved animal.

Now, it's HIS TURN: after she stops trembling from the after-shocks of her mini-orgasm, her slim fingers wrap about his sem-turgid.  
staff. She doesn't atke it into her mouth right away, instead Gabe watches, fascinated, while the honorable Ms Lopez, ESQ, makes  
'fists' of the toes on her right foot, flexing them slowly, then the left: for some reason, the young man finds this extremely sensuous...  
next, her head darts forward, and her warm tongue contacts the underside of his crown. He gasps loudly, and the gasp becomes a low  
moan when she glided her tongue from tip to base, then down over his man-scaped scrotum. This shocks him: he had no idea, previous  
to this moment, how sexually sensitive that area is.

Sofia moves her mouth up higher, until the tip of her tongue is right over his 'piss-slit', and began licking in circles under the head, all the  
while gazing deeply into his eyes. His pleasure builds, wave after wave, until he's on the verge of blasting-off; he quickly, but gently, guides  
her onto her back, and takes his place between her spread thighs. She's so wet that he slides into her easily, all 7 1/2 "...

He pumped slowly, until 'Sofi' got accustomed to its length. Once Gabe slides down, until he's prone atop her, the beautiful defense lawyer  
raises her head just enough to press their mouths together. Locked in a passionate kiss, Gabe pumped more urgently while his lover squirmed  
and moaned under him. His balls are wet from the slow dribble of her sticky feminine juices. Gabe keeps stroking, deeply and thoroughly; the sexy  
Latina beneath him cries "Oooo!", or "Ahh!" with inward incursion. Her knees raise higher, her ankles lock about his waist, and they pant and buck  
and release close in time to the one another.

When the handsome Italian makes no move to lift himself off of her, she nudges him with an elbow. She suggests a shower, while she changes the  
bed sheets.


	8. BLINDSPOT-JELLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JELLER-Jane and Kurt

a LOOONG LICK...all the way up, to just below the sculpted helmet, keeping both her tongue,  
gliding along the twitching vein along the sides of his dick...the sensation is noting less than awesome.  
THAT sensation, however, is dwarfed by that of her warm, mouth engulfing him, all the way to the halfway  
point on his meat-steak. One hand strokes his weapon, using pre-cum as lubrication; the other cradles and  
juggles his 'egg-sack' in it's soft satiny palm. That right there is almost enough to cause a blow-off from Weller:  
at the last moment resist the impulse, earning a burning, not really comfortable aching in his cock and balls.

From who knows where (but Kurt is forever grateful to WHOMEVER it was!), Jane has picked up a useful  
little bedroom trick: she lifts that ball-sac of us, and runs her wet, knowing oral digit under and around his bag,  
nipping playfully at the big vein running along the under-side of his perineum. The stunning brunette continues  
to feverishly fellate her husband, soft moans and whimpers of pleasure getting louder and escalating as he does.

"YOW-SUH!" is the strangled cry that the big man manages. Abandoning her ball-play, Jane eases his ready  
member into her mouth once again, deep throats as much as she could get in her mouth, her head moving rapidly  
up and down, making it shine with her warm saliva.

Kurt Weller is flooded with pleasure he's only felt with with his mate, pouring it out and into her; she gamely  
never stops her insistent suckling of her handsome husband.


	9. STATION 19-BEANERY SPICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrera and Sullivan manage to sneak into the beanery store room  
> and a two alarm ©🚒🔥🔥 erupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIO...solo MIO! No de la tetona, o de cualquier otra PERRA  
> MINE...only MINE...Not big titties, or any other BITCH  
> Te amo. Te amo hasta el fin del mundo  
> I love you. I love until the end of the world

Andy Herrera has her Captain firmly in her grasp. Her small hand tugs the ridiculously long and  
thick coffee-skinned male organ up and down, bringing a bead of pre-cum to the fore, which she  
smears across the crown with her thumb. Their lips meet, and their tongues wrestle; saliva mixes and  
is exchanged...both gasp when the heated kiss ends, partly because of the buss itself; partly because of  
the big middle finger Sully strokes in and out of her very wet pudenta, and certainly due to Lieutenant Herrera's  
continued expert manipulation of her superior's 'flagpole'...

The two have secreted themselves in the rear pantry of the beanery, where all of the larger bags, cans, and  
assorted containers of food for the station are kept. The raucous conversation from the firefighters gathered  
there covers any muffled sex sounds the two may make...Andy leans closer, hissing, "This MINE! MIO...solo  
MIO! No de la tetona, o de cualquier otra PERRA...SI? NO?"

In response he pushes his digit as deep as he's able, causing Andy to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle  
the resulting outcry...his eyes locked on hers, he nods toward the carpeted floor, and with a wicked grin, Herrera  
slides to her knees. Her head darts forward, slathering his cock-tip with warm spit before carefully fitting the  
plum-sized crown into her mouth and suckling gently...AT FIRST...her lingual caresses and loving suction becomes  
more pronounced, as her excitement (and his), increases.

"FUCK!", Robert huffs, as someone (Bishop and Montgomery?), explode in a fit of laughter. His and the kneeling  
Herrera's eyes remained locked on. The muscular giant feels as if he will crawl out of his skin when her head bobs  
so low onto his phallus that she gags and coughs; tears sprout from her eyes as he determinedly carries on, whining  
in frustration when her attempt to deep-throat him him fully fails..."Did you hear that?", a man's voice inquires, over  
the continued din of the others. Both Andy and Robert freeze in place; Ben Warren says, "No alcohol for Jack later!",  
saving the day, as it were.

His staff swells and twitches, signalling his on-coming orgasm. He bites down on the knuckles of his left fist,  
when his lover's lips tighten about him, suctioning hard, and one of her free hands, quick on his balls, speeds  
his load of jizz on its way...Andy takes it all, every drop. Spitting the overflow into a handy paper towel, and wiping  
her mouth, she raises herself high enough to collect a kiss. Robert nibbles and kisses her salty lips, then licks his way  
to her earlobe, and own the side of her neck. Shivering with excitement, she whispers into the hollow of his neck:  
"Te amo. Te amo hasta el fin del mundo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering how they got out of the store room without  
> being noticed: they disabled the alarm on the room's exit (in case  
> of fire or emergency, a person/persons inside would not be trapped)  
> and out the rear of the building, entering separately through the  
> front and side doors


	10. THE VILLAGE-HEARTS ON FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jump In Time:
> 
> Ava Behzadi (Jones), 3 months pregnant is happy with her  
> Family of Ben And Sammi

Just as she rinses the last dinner plate, Ava Behzadi (Jones) stops, gasps, and clutches at her growing abdomen.  
Alarmed, Sami asks “Is my little Brother awake, Mommy?”

“It seems so, my love! He just gave Mommy a good evening kick. It didn’t Hurt, just surprised me.”

“که در آن بن ؟…من آرزو می کنم که او خانه بود”  
(Where's Ben? I wish that he was home)

“س انجامش بده.. پس من عشق من”  
(So do I…so do I, my darling)

“I don’t like him being a police…it’s too dangerous, Mommy.”

“It can be. I don’t like it, but HE DOES. But, he says that he’ll sit for an examination as a DETECTIVE.  
Then he’ll be here more often, and it won’t be as dangerous.” (I HOPE)…

When the front door lock begins to rattle, Sami Takes off like a shot, yelling Ben’s name.

“SAMI…DON’T!” Well…he already has, and her burly Policeman fills the doorway, swinging Sami up and over  
his shoulder, using only one arm. As Ben re-secures the front door locks, Sami feigns using his shoulder mic to radio  
for ‘back-up.’ The sight of the two of them sends her heart soaring.

“Your baby boy is becoming anxious”, she reports, after their welcome home kiss. “He kicked me a few minutes  
ago, the rascal.”

Ben leans down and addresses her baby bump: “Listen, Sir…cease causing a ruckus immediately!  
This is the NYPD!”

They laugh together (Sami, disgusted by the show of affection), takes off for his room.

Ava lifts his big hand to her lips, kissing it. “Do you know that I wish that I could write I LOVE YOU in the sky one  
thousand times. I want everyone to know that you are MY MAN, ONLY MINE. EVER MINE.”


End file.
